Pickled Veggies
by PickledWorgenFeet
Summary: Hurt, comfort and a chance to start over. After Kagome's modern family drives her away with constant hurt, Kagome travels back in time to the only place she ever felt accepted and faces more heartache. What is a girl to do when love, family and duty all conspire against her? Death involved. Read to find out! Updates slowly. Reviews needed as they keep me going.
1. Chapter 1

**Pickled Veggies**

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello all! This is my first real fiction and I ask for any pointers you can give. I am not the best with grammar as English is not my first language, but if you see a mistake place tell me. Can't learn if I don't see a fault! 3_

 _I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did.. Now without further wait. Here we go!_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

A sweet breeze blew gently thru the tree tops and the grass below, a motion of greeting would bless any who would walk by. The sounds of a warm, clear day filled the air as the breeze lovingly touched the patrons. Children laughed, mothers talked amongst themselves and the elderly played their games or were busy trying to stay active. It was such a perfect day and none could ask for a better setting. Even the flowers and grass seemed to brighten their colors from the breeze and heat.

"Come on... Can't you people order any faster?" Yelled a man in a red windbreaker. This guy was clearly not the patient type, his foot was tapping on the sidewalk, his face was contorted into a sour look and he kept bending his head to check the time. Til finally the couple before him had placed their orders and went to find a table, both having simply ignored him and his rudeness.

"Fuckin' finally." He stated as he rushed the counter. "I need two chocolate, mint and strawberry crepes with cantaloupe as a filler. And I need three mint, chocolate and cucumber crepes with watermelon as a filler. Thanks." He stated all in a rush and slammed his money on the counter. "I need that quickly. Come on." He yelled, drawing out the last word to empathize his need to jet, and fast.

"Geez, man. What's the rush?" The man behind the counter asked as he counted out the red blazer's change. He was not to thrilled with the guy's attitude and manners, even in this line of work and with the people he sees on a day to day basis, this guys seemed very rude.

"Kids. just.. fuckin' kids." He said finally taking his time to speak semi properly. Now the counter man just laughed, now he got it. The guy wasn't as rude as he seemed just run ragged by children, that, he could understand. Kids were hell on anyone.

"Ha.. alright. I'll have them out as quickly as we can. Don't worry, k?" With that he set to work to making the guy's order before he even touched the couple's order. Lovers can wait, kids cannot.

Not too far from the park mentioned before was a shrine, one unlike any other. It doesn't stand out to the main population, it isn't particularly pretty, rich nor does it give special gifts on holidays. However, what does make it special is the well house and the well laying there in. Due to the magical properties of the demonic bones in its depths and the shrine family's special bloodline, it has the power to take a few people to and from our time and somewhere between 1543 and 1553. However, only one person could active such a thing, go to and from easily and have no adverse effects. Kagome.

Currently she was standing in her family kitchen, helping her mother cut fresh carrots and potatoes for dinner. Each of her cuts was odd, quick and not placed accurately at all. It all just looked like terribly cut jigsaw puzzle with no real end picture. And the poor girl knew this, with each chop she let out a hiss of annoyance and tried again to place her hand just right, but to no avail.

"Mom, I just can't seem to chop them as nicely as you do!" She complained as she finished her task, her voice soft but filled with her whiny complaint. This was not a strong suit and this slightly irked her.

"Oh hush, sweetie. It comes with age and practice. Now please set the potatoes in a bowl of water so we can get the starch from them." The older woman soothed as she finished up her own task of pounding out the rice to boil it faster. At this point she'd already completed several other tasks and was simply using the rice as an excuse to busy herself so that she could give Kagome a chance to improve. With this thought, having crossed her mind she sighed, the girl could travel time but couldn't cut veggies to save her life, there was so much this girl had yet to learn and will yet learn for at least years to come and the older woman felt her heart break slightly as she herself, felt a failure to her only daughter.

"I know mom… I am 17. I think by this time I'd know what to do with the potatoes." Snarked the raven-haired girl in a playful manner. Her mother was a god-send, she was so patient, kind, loving and even understood that she was needed more in the past than she was here, in modern times. "Mom, you know I love you, right?" She stated thinking of everything she'd done for her in the past 2 years.

"Of course, Kagome. What brought that on?" Asked Haruhi, Kagome's mother.

"I just… thought of everything you've done for me.. mama. So.. thanks, and I love you." Replied Kagome sheepishly.

Haruhi laughed now in a kindly manner as she placed the wet rice in the cooker and turned it on. Her heart did hurt when Kagome left but she knew it was for the best. She really did understand what would happen had the girl not done as the fates directed. Once the rice began cooking Haruhi reached over, sliced the fish and placed them on the smoker.

"Go tell Sota and Grandpa that dinner will be ready in an hour. Make sure they wash up this time. I really don't want to explain to your brother why his toad isn't allowed on the table." She said making sure everything was cooking or soaking that needed to be. It really had been years since she had to say such a thing to Sota but Kagome wouldn't know this.

"Aye, aye Mama! I am on it! Then I shall make sure my clothing is ready to go." With that Kagome now just left her mother to her task and thoughts. Kagome knew how her mother felt in all this but, to her, right now, that wasn't what mattered. She had to go back, she had to get all the jewels and she had to kill that special giant spider. It was that or risk the whole present changing for the worse. That was not acceptable, to anyone.

Quickly Kagome rushed from the kitchen, to the living room, outside and began her hunt for the two males she was genetically related to. With each foot fall she allowed herself to relax, her mind to clear and she reached her mental hands out to feel for them, touch them. A skill she learned not to long ago on her last trip to the past, a handy skill to be sure, yet she knew there was still so much to be learned with it.

"Just like with the veggies." She mumbled as she veered her body towards where Sota was at in the shrine. He was the closest and seemed to be in the first store house doing something with Bouyo. Narrowing her eyes, she sped up her foot falls to a light run and reached him in very little time. Her hands reached for the handle and with a careful and swift touch she slammed open the door to scare her brother out of whatever task he was doing, only to see him brushing the fat cat and talking to him.

"Oh. Not what I was expecting." Kagome admitted upon the sight. It was a cute, kind and loving sight that was held before her, one that lasted a mere second before her brother turned to look at her with a sour look.

"Ch, and what did you expect me to be doing with the cat, 'gome?" Asked the preteen. His voice a bit harsher than what Kagome was used to but he was growing up and he was mad at her, as was the rest of the family it seemed.

"I wasn't sure to be honest… just wasn't expecting you to be brushing him. I hope you were at least being gentle. Bouyo isn't as young as he once wa-"

"I know. Geez. I know and unlike you I have seen him grow old. I see his age. "He puffed his cheeks and gently sat the old feline down and gave him a soft, loving scratch under his chin. He was right, she knew and it hurt her deeply to know it. She did love her family, all of the members and was hurt the most is with the old cats age and her own task, odds where she'd be gone when he passed. She wouldn't be there for his send off, to comfort her brother or her mother and she wouldn't be there to give the old beast one last kiss and hug. So, with little thought she gently scooped him into her arms and hugged him.

"I do love him Sota. I love him so very much. And it hurts that you think so little of me to assume I don't miss him, miss you and mom and grandpa. I miss all of you, every day. And I think of each of you in almost everything I do while in the past. You have to know that."Her voice was pressing, filled with hurt and she felt her throat burning from trying to stop the tears. So in an attempt to stiffle it she kissed Bouyo and gave him one last hug before setting him down so to allow him to be free.

Sota's eyes watered and he looked away from her quickly. "Yeah, well you don't ever act like it. You could bring me a gift every so often. We sure send a lot over there." He stated gruffly before wiping his tears on his sleeve and walking away from her, deeper into the store house. "So, what do you want? Why did you come to the store house?" He asked once he found a place to let his tears flow, his voice, though masked, was harsher and sadder than normal.

"Oh! Mom says dinner will be done in less than an hour and she wants you to be clean for it. No toads, bugs or the cat, ok?" She ordered in her normal Kagome tone. She knew why he walked off as he did and she knew it was best to just leave him to it. "Oh, and can you bring out some of those preserved peached please? I want some of my friends to try them. I am sure they'd love the flavors." She asked before carefully shutting the door again, not waiting for his reply. It hurt so much to interact with any member of her family now.

"Alright." She stated, her hand still lingering on the rope handle of the door. She wanted him to understand, she wanted to stop their pain, she wanted to stop hers. She stayed there for a while, trying to contain herself before she finally released to rope and walked off. "Now to get Grandpa." Having now set herself towards the farthest store house she let her feet kick at the stones and sticks on the path, trying to lull the time. This was not a fun visit and this part would be the hardest of them all; facing her grandfather, one on one and alone.

Upon her latest arrival, he was waiting for her at the well house door. At that point she just thought she was late, but that wasn't the case. As soon as she climbed from the well he began nailing it and trying to seal it shut, which lead to a huge fight between her, her mother and her grandfather. All involving her trips to the past, the expensive nature of the constant items and the worry she put her family thru. Thing she thought of all the time while in the past. Now after thinking of that she found herself at the last store house, she let herself in.

"Mama says dinner will be rea-"She stopped once she saw him. He was hunched over a crate. His careful hands working to polish an item's surface. With every wipe of the cloth the small item grew more clean, more pristine and clearer. In his hand held something she knew quite well and it caused her to freeze up. How had he gotten it? Why did he have it?! What did it mean for her family to have it?

 ** _[There we go. Chapter 1! Tell me what you think!]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pickled Veggies**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Sota slithered into the kitchen just after Kagome left him in the store room, his eyes were puffy, red and still watering and his shirt sleeve had snot rockets dotted all over it. "Mom. I blurted everything out to Kagome and I think I hurt her feelings. Or at least made her think about things. And I know she has a lot on her plate already. I just. I just can't act like everything is ok any more. I mean she comes home and acts all happy and it's just." He trailed off, he knew his mother would understand what he meant.

"I know, Sota. I know. And she'll get over the anger rather quickly. But we have to remember that what she is doing is important." Haruhi paused, her son was smart, but emotional, her words need to be carefully chosen. "I promise once this is over it'll be ok again. We'll all be ok again." She soothed her voice to try and calm him. This family was tearing at the seams and no seamstress could mend such a rip. Sacrifices have to be made for the betterment of history and future. Even if it tore one family apart in the process. Haruhi knew in her heart that the only way to fix this was to let her baby go.

Kagome stared at the item across her grandfather's lap and in his hand. The cloth he was using was covered in a gentle antique shine, but it carried a terrible scent with it, one that made her wrinkle her nose at it. The item itself looked hard, heavy and just as intimidating as she remembered when it was dawned upon a certain tall, scary Daiyoukai centuries ago. She could not fathom for the life of her understand why her grandfather had it. If he had it that meant a certain person did not have it.

"Grandfather, why do you have that armor piece?" Her voice shook slightly as the words lazily fell from her lips.

At the question the old man's sad, tired eyes lifted to meet hers and his careful touch of the item stopped. His face held many sorrows, seen many hardships and retained most of the handsome features from his youth. He looked his age to be sure but you could still see the man he was. After a long pause the man finally spoke. "It was a gift to my great, great, great grandfather from a very powerful demon of old. He gave it to our family as a keep sake. It was a gift in exchange for ending a war and in exchange for a woman's hand in marriage." He stated softly. "I assume dinner is to be ready soon?"

Kagome looked at him for a long while before slowly nodding her head once. "Yes." She paused again, for less time. "Mom says in under an hour. But Grandfather, why haven't you told me this story before?" Kagome's voice shook again, this one catching his attention.

"Due to the shake in your voice, my dear girl, I assume you know of the demon who wore this. Would you care to tell me what he is like? I would love to add that info to my history knowledge." He said, his voice lightening from the prospect of knowledge gained. His tired eyes seemed to firm up a bit and he even seemed a bit younger to Kagome, least when he spoke of history he did seem pretty happy.

"I don't think I can explain him well enough to do him justice. I mean, I hardly know the guy. But since you did ask. I'll try my best." Her voice didn't shake as badly but still held a quiver. Her grandfather simple turned to face her, item in hand and nodded. "That would be most appreciated, dear girl. Now go on. Don't keep an old man waiting!" He urged.

Kagome smiled and sat down across from him. "Let's see. I guess I should start at the beginning, when I first met him. Hmm." She stopped to think of the best way to word their first meeting. It was going to be hard to explain this without having a repeat of their argument or having to defend the demon's actions of the time. After what seemed like ages to the old man she finally began her story as promised.

"Well, I first met him when he tricked Inuyasha, by using an unmother to- "She tried to go on but was rudely stopped by her grandfather.

"AN UNMOTHER?!" He yelled. "You faced an unmother? A demon who is formed by a mother's sadness at the loss of her child?! And you lived?!" He was excited and worried, but mostly excited. Shrugging slightly Kagome nodded herself from the shock of her grandfather knowing the truth of a demon class. He knew lots of stuff, to be sure, he knew legends but he often had the stories mixed up.

"The great dog used her against Inuyasha to get something to do with their father tomb? But it was in his eye? Eh, that part always kind of confused me but I am starting to get it. Anyhow, He treated Inuyasha like trash, stated he hated half-breeds and then tried to kill me in their father's tomb before I even pulled the sword from the stone and then. yada, yada, yada." She trailed that part off.

"Any way he hates half-breed, hates humans, even though he cares for a small human girl named Rin and treats her like his child… umm. He's unmarried in the time I know him and to be honest, I believe he might just be asexual. He shows no interest in any female I have ever seen or heard of him with. OH! And he is snide, rude, a jerk and believes he is far better than everything and anything. But he kind of has a right to think that as he is damn near a god.

"Oh, and he is kind of sexy as hell. I wonder what those marking feel like." She trailed off again, suddenly lost in a daydream. She was imagining getting close enough to touch the stoic being only to have him suddenly start to dice her up into little bits. Not a very pleasant thought to be sure and it was that bit the made her remember she was speaking to her grandfather, whom was now staring at her with a slight disapproving gaze. Fun.

"So. The former owner of this item was a great and terrible being just as the log book explains. This was a waste of time." He seemed to have reverted back to his angered state and allowed it to show plaining on his being. Kagome felt her heart clench at his sudden change in tone, she had felt that maybe, just maybe her grandfather had given up on his anger of her. At least that is what she had hoped. His words dug deep. "I suppose dinner should be much closer to being done now.. so come girl. Let us go and check on that status. I do not wish to speak with you about demons or the past any more, least I get even madder at you." There it was again, that slicing tone.

"Yeah.. umm you go ahead. I am just going to hang back a bit. I have a few things to do before dinner." Kagome said as the old man simply walked off, not really paying her any heed. She watched his feet hit the ground and with each foot fall she felt a piercing stab. She was doing this to save her family and all she ended up doing was hurting them and hurting herself. So with a sigh Kagome turned from the slowly vanishing man and started heading into the first storehouse, of which she figured her brother had vacated at this point. She had things to gather up before she was to return to the past.

 _[Well there is another chapter! Please tell me what you think and where I can improve or what needs fixed! Thank you my dear lovelies!]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pickled Veggies**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The park was starting to thin out with patrons as the day wore on and the heat picked up. The heat was driving the children in door and their parents and guardians to follow. The man who bought the five crepes was now walking with his arms full of the packaged desert towards a tall and squat white building, all the while mumbling under his breathe about the talkative couple to stopped him from leaving the cart stall quickly. They'd over heard him mention kids and began asking him about his brood.

"Couldn't they see I was in a hurry?" He asked himself with a grumble. As he walked he shifted his packages and made sure to keep them level and balanced. He had to explain to the couple that he didn't have kids, that he was doing this for a friend. Not that they really listened. They had it in their shared brain that he had five or so kids of his own and it angered him that they wouldn't take his explanation.

Soon he found himself at the entrance of the squat building and entered thru the sliding doors, however it was the sudden, strong scent that hit him upon his entry that almost made him drop his goods and flee. Damn his strong sense of smell. However, he simply made a face and headed down the corridor towards the children's ward. How the brats could stand this smell he could not understand but he didn't care if he had to deal with the scent, if just to see them smile.

The pain that welled deeper in Kagome's heart finally hit the max and she allowed herself to feel all of it. The pain was felt in her emotion center as well into her very bones. With each step, she took towards the store house she could feel the ache to her marrow, a feeling she hated but allowed to affect her as it was a needed cycle for what she felt was the best mote of action. She needed to feel their pain and then, allow herself to let go.

Soon she found her hands touching the course rope handle and she automatically opened the soft wood door, knowing her brother had left, not by use of power but just by knowing he'd go straight to their mother. It was how things worked in their family. Mom was the go to for everything. That's how it was meant to be, that was normal and Kagome loved that about her. Her mother was always so kind, loving and understanding, but now, the hurt flooding the woman's eyes was not what Kagome wanted or needed to see.

With the door, open Kagome carefully stepped beyond the barrier and allowed her brown colored hiking boots to step upon the old bamboo floors. With a creak and a groan, they allowed her entry into the vast stores of old and valuable items. As a kid, Kagome remembered she'd come in here to see if she could find any legendary item from her books, or find a demon or even a possessed mask. The wondrous place offered her childish imagination an expansive plain for exploration and self-growth. As a child, this was her well to the past and she had loved every second of it. Slowly she let in a deep breath, filling her longs with the oldness of the air.

The isles stretched on for what looked like forever, but she knew it was just an illusion. The expansive halls went barely 8 feet back, though as the small smile graces her lips and could remember thinking they were far longer. She could remember when she found a few 'sealed' containers and lined them against the back well, treating them like pirate ships in the distance. Oh, how she'd had so much fun in those days.

With a heavy sigh, she trailed her fingers across the shelves and bamboo boxes as she walked to the back of it. Memories flooding her mind as she went. Her smile of remembrance turned to one of bitter sadness as her left hand hovered over one special box. The box she'd run across as a child and would often sneak back to look inside at least twice a month. Inside was nothing strange, odd or even really all that ancient. Not all that was inside was an old comfort food from back when her grandmother, the old man's wife, was still alive. Her pickled fruits and veggies.

A pause and a sigh of regret filled the air around her and the box, till after what would seem like ages to anyone watching her, she pulled the box out, put it under her arms and left the store room. She did not glance back at it, she did not think about it, she simply let it go back into her heart with all the rest of her happy memories. She had a task to do and she'd do it even if it killed her. And she was expecting such a thing to happen. She awaited her death.

She walked at her normal pace and ended back at the house with little thought in her head and heart. Many things to do before she slipped away tonight and one was to eat one last meal with those beings who raised her, loved her, grew with her and worried for her. In her hurting heart she knew all the hurt words and anger was due to their affection but it didn't stop the pain.

Kagome slid into the house, her jeans sliding against the door frame as she did so. She tried not to make a sound as she did not want anyone to know of the prized items under her arm. Her grandfather refused to go in that storeroom due to these jars, her brother never knew his grandmother and Haruhi never went to the storerooms in the least, it wasn't her place. However, should anyone see her with them it'd start a new fight and more hurt, Kagome simply wanted these so she could remember the bliss of the past.

Carefully she walked thru the entry way until she found her path to flee to her room. It'd be easy, all members of her family were currently sitting at the table, beginning dinner without her. As long as no sound from her caught them she was free to set these in her room and rush down to eat the final meal with them. Quickly she rushed as planned up the stairs to her room and did just as explained. The heavy items making her bed bow ever so slightly under them. Now with a careful grace she rushed back down stairs and joined her family for the meal. The last one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pickled Veggies**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Dinner was a quiet affair. There were no words of love, no one spoke of their day and no one asked Kagome the normal questions about the past. There was nothing of love in this dinner and it made Kagome feel even worse. This was not how she wanted her last meal to dwell in her heart, but as all members were present she would hold onto it. This was her home, this was the family she was giving up and this was what she'd be protecting. This was where her heart was.

"Well.. thanks mom. Dinner was really good and I am glad my terrible cutting didn't take from the flavor." Kagome's voice was shaken but she made herself remain strong thru it. With her food gone she stood, cleaned her place and took her tableware to the sink to be rinsed. However, it was the silence that followed her words that sent her up to her room in tears. She went slowly, yet no one stopped her. The pain was growing and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Kagome thru herself on the bed next to her bamboo box and allowed the tears to flow heavily from her eyes and down her cheeks. She knew this break would not be clean, she knew it would tear her up as it would tear her family up as well. However with the stubborn resolve that was her main drive she got from the bed and began to pack her terrible yellow pack with only what she'd need in the past.

Into the pack went flint and steel, a package of dollar store needles, hardly thread, a few big bottle of rubbing alcohol, washable bandages, three thick and hardy fish hooks, 150 tes line, two swish army knives, various bricks of needed spices (air sealed so to reduce space and weight) and a few other things that would be of great use. She had been planning this for a while now but had no idea she'd need to fulfill her list so soon. Even now she felt a small pull to simply stay, one she was trying to ignore.

Once her pack had been filled with her listed items she carefully pulled each jar from the bamboo box and began wiping the dust from their surface. Her careful touch seemed to make the glass shine a bit more. She was going to miss this place, the shrine and the people therein. Her task was a damnable one and she hated that the fates chose her and she hated the spider for even having been created.

Kagome's red rag cleaned each jar easily and she then took her spare clothing from her bed and began to carefully wrap each jar tightly so that the food inside would be safe from her journey or any attack. She did not wish to risk such items on the danger that be sure to find her. If so much as one jar broke before she got to her friends she'd be very upset. She had her reasons aside from memory for bringing them. After a few minutes her bag was fully packed and the bamboo box was neatly placed under her bed.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom burst open and in walked her grandfather. His face was calm and relaxed, however, his eyes still held that anger from before she Kagome dared not hope he had forgiven their argument.

"Gr-grandfather!" She exclaimed standing from her desk chair. She was shocked to have seen her door opened as it was but even more so at seeing her grandfather enter her room so suddenly.

"We need to talk, girl. Your mother has cleaned up from dinner and has gone to her bingo club. Your brother I sent to a friends for a sleep over." He spoke quickly and wasted no breath. "I know what you are planning for tonight and as angry as I am to see you go. I believe it would be for the best."

Kagome gave him an innocent look, a look that she gave often as a child just before she lied. Before she could even open her mouth to spew such a thing the old man rose his hand quickly to stop her. He didn't want to hear it, he'd found her note when he'd come to get her dirty laundry as per Haruhi's request. To say he was shocked would be lying. From the moment the girl got home she'd been given nothing but hurt.

"Don't bother. I can see the bag on your bed. I just came up to tell you that I do love you and it will hurt us for you to leave forever but in the long run it is best for you to leave. Your task, as noble as it is, is not an easy one for your family to bear." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hands were typically clasped behind his back and he was dressed cleanly in monk robes, as his normal. Finally after a few seconds of silence he spoke again.

" I came to give you this as I believe it will help you in the past and at some point in time we will get it back." He pulled his hands from behind his back to show the item in question, also proving that his hands weren't indeed clasped.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight and took in a swift breath. "Grandfather.. I can't just take it, ya know? I mean should its actual owner see me in it he will question it or attack first." She tried to explain as she rose to her feet. Despite her words she did want to touch it. She'd seen the great Diayoukai wearing it upon every sour meeting and she thought it looks so heavy and shiny and even when she saw him in battle it never seemed to get so much as a drop of blood on it, even in battles with much bloodshed.

"Your words are contradicting what you are doing, dear girl." Her grandfather mused with a slight laugh in his voice. He really did love her. And he hated that he had to act this way towards her but it really was for the best, or so he kept telling himself. This family needed the clean break and it was best if it was done out of hurt as hurt does not forgive so easily. So, he cleared up his mirth and shot her a glare.

"Any how I suggest you leave soon, and I suggest you take this with you. I have no use for it in my store house." The old man turned around and slammed the door shut after himself. He was done and would not say his good byes. However, in his wake he left a devastated Kagome who simply crumpled to the floor. His happy action turned sour solidified her pain. He was right, it was time to go.

 _[Author's note: I am sorry for the dullness of it. It was to build sadness in your heart. I promise things will pick up next chapter! Please leave me a review so I know where to improve! 3]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pickled Veggies**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

[Author's note: I do not own INUYASHA nor do I gain anything in currency from this publication Thanks!]

A sad heart often looks back and a hurt heart often hates, the two combined create a grudge. However, in Kagome's situation it was not the sad heart, the hurt nor the grudge that drove her away. It was her fate that drove her to the well that day, it was fate that made her a reincarnation and It was the fates that turned Onigumo into the half-demon spider spawn he was. The fates did this to her and for them she did hold the grudge, but it was not so large as to drive her to them, no, it was just a hidden one.

Her bag was packed, her clothing was changed into a simple traveling kimono and her eyes wandered over to the armor upon her bed. The shining metal gleamed at her as she thought about dawning it upon her person. It'd protect her heart, lungs and ample breast under it, all in all it would be very fitting for her to wear it. She was going back into a time of wars after all and to be damned with that fussy demon. So after very little thought she quickly pulled the heavy item onto her small frame and got it secured quickly.

Despite her rushing before she took the time to look herself over in her fully body mirror located behind her door. She turned this way, that way, looked at her rump with a spin and gave herself a very reassuring and confident smile. She could do this. She really could and she'd do it willfully, stubbornly and with her immovable determination. She was Kagome of the Shikon No Tama. She and she alone could give herself the pep talk she needed and she alone could do this and she planned to do just that. Do it.

With one last spin of her small frame, dressed in a light blue kimono and the armor, she gave herself the second over and sighed. This was not as pleasant a good bye as she had hoped all those years past and there was a hardness welling in her chest. Pain. Even with her trying to be strong it was there, in her heart, piercing the very emotional center of her soul. It was stabbing, biting and constantly forcing its way in. With another sigh, Kagome twisted her back again as to see her butt in the mirror. The kimono fit perfectly and she knew she had nothing to hold her back now, no tailoring was needed, no more supplies and now she even had Sesshomaru's armor. There was nothing holding her back and she knew she would not glance behind her once she left the house. She knew this was her last time here.

Sighs and more sighs left her lips as she turned from the mirror to look around her bedroom once more. She'd never see her desk, her books, her computer, her clock or her other belongings again. However, upon her eyes gracing the sight of two of her stuffed beasties she walked over to them and placed them upon her bed next to her bag. One was a handmade orange fox, perfect for Shippou and the other was a husky dog she saw at the store shortly after coming home one time, this one would be perfect for Rin, Sesshomaru permitting, of course. Both were items she knew she'd get rid of quickly so the added bulk of them did not bother her in the slightest.

Now, finally with both stuffed animals placed neatly into her bag Kagome shut it, swung the hefty thing over her shoulders, onto her back and headed out the door. This was it. This was her final moments in this world and she felt her heart hardening for it. After today she'd try her damnedest not to think of where she came from and what the future held. This was her finality, this was her end and this was her beginning. This was it.

Every step she took, every breath inhaled, every memory and every exhale brought her closer to her fate, her destiny and she'd fulfill it perfectly. She steeled her heart to her blood relations and focused her strong will upon her task. She no longer felt the weight of the bag on her shoulders, the hardness and the coldness of the armor did not effect and with a quick and thoughtless leap she let herself become reborn into her new world, a world she would now call her own and a world she would make her own. With a hard face and a harder will she let the blue wash over her and felt her feet hit the ground of an empty bone well. She'd made it.

"'bout damn time ya got yer ass back here." Stated a crude deep voice, the voice of her best friend and once love interest. Her brown eyes set upon him as he landed before her with little effort. It never stopped being a bit of a shock no matter how many times she saw the graceful leap of her canine friend. He reached for her, offering his hand and with a soft smile, Kagome reached back and took it. She was happy to see him and she proved it by suddenly pulling herself into him and embracing him hard, her tears did not come, her pain melted into a shell around her heart and she smiled into his chest.

"Yeah, well. I had a few things to wrap up before I came back here… for good." She stated, her soft voice muffled by his fire rat cloth. She knew he had heard and she was suddenly jerked away from his person and stared at with his deep, yellow eyes. Considering them she was forced to recall when she noticed their actual color. It was just after Miroku joined them that she saw they were in fact more yellow than actual gold. It was a sudden and odd realization.

"What do you mean, for good? Don't cha have ta go back to take those testies? Or.. study? Or even see your family?" His voice held his confusion open as he gently gripped her shoulders with a clawed hand. It was then he took note of her outfit. This was odd for her, she was dressed for the time, not in one of her sweating or genies. It was odd.

"Nope. I said my good bye to my family and once ya take me outta here I'll seal the well for 500 or so years. No one but I can enter it and only when the time is right." She reached up and gently touched his hand. "So, come' on get me outta here, Yasha and let's get this show on the road!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a while, studying her features, seeking a lie or a trick but when she did not smile in her joking manner or when she did not yell about joking, he had no choice but to accept her word as truth. With a shake of his head and a quick jump he brought them to the edge of the well. She balanced them in his graceful manner, letting her look at the expansive world before her, however he simply saw her looking back into the well.

Kagome's eyes lingered upon the darkness below them, her arms around him for stability. This was it. The last piece before she could wash her hands fully of her past and this world's future. Her body was held closely and warmly in her best friends embrace and she had twisted herself comfortably to peer but now she turned back and looked up at him. Her eyes not going to the landscape before them or around them.

"We need to get off the well for me to seal it, Yasha... silly dog." She joked and gently nudged him with her shoulder, hitting his chest. He simply tilted his head, tweaked his ears and studied her in confusion again.

"Ya know… I didn't think this day would come so fast and... I did not think you'd take it all so well." He commented but Kagome simply smiled at him a bit wider and nodded. She wasn't letting it hurt her and she'd take it as it came, but for now she was hardened to it and numb.

"Just shut up and get me off the lip of the well, please. I wanna get this taken care of so I can help Kaede with dinner and stuff." She stated with a sigh hoping to get the stubborn male to move.

"Yeah. ok. just don't start crying on me, ok?" With that gruff toned request, he jumped back and landed them carefully on the plush green surrounding the well. His bare feet wiggling at the coolness of it. It was mid-spring here, the air was warm but held a cool breeze and the grass soaked the cold to its roots, accepting the dew and the chill. Inuyasha let Kagome go as soon as his feet felt the cold and he watched as she walked back to the well, her hips swaying slightly and her step with a slight bounce.

Kagome walked slowly to the wooden thing and spoke the spell as it came into her mind. She knew not of the source of the incantation, she knew not the meaning as it was not a language she knew, but she did know it felt right and pure. As the words the wood she felt the purity cleanse the opening and to her it felt like a bird's wing gently caressing her senses. It washed warming over it well, soaking into the wood until she had no more words to speak and until she felt the ending of the wells power. The purity of all of it just stopped with her words. It felt amazing to be open to all of it. The caress, the powerful words on her tongue and the feeling of her soul lifting with each spoken syllable. Inuyasha did not find it nearly as enjoyable. He felt the purity as a burning knife to his very being but he accepted it, for her.

Inuyasha let out a series of soft grunts and groans until his flesh healed, it was not a pleasant experience to be sure but this wasn't the first time her expanding power caused him harm. It was because of her power that he had allowed himself to fall out of love with her and allowed himself to be content with her friendship. She was far too powerful to be mated to him, far stronger than his Kikyou and he knew she deserved a far strong, if equal mate to herself. He could not give that to her.

Kagome reached toward too well once the power died and gently traced the grain. Her fingers danced against the smooth surface and every so often she'd lift her digits to poke at it slightly before allowing the dance to continue. Her mind was blank and all she felt was the wood upon her finger tips. The smoothness, the gentle velvet of the veneer and the scent of the wood brought her heart to a calm. Her senses spread out and with a jolt she found that her and Inuyasha were not alone in this moment. She stiffened once she realized who was watching.

At her pause and ridged form Inuyasha sighed. He had sensed the male a while ago but felt it best to let him be, to let him watch if he chose. He wasn't wanting a fight today. Slowly he reached a clawed hand up to rub the back of his neck and he looked down at his feet; a movement that caught Kagome's attention.

"You knew.. You knew he was there…" She stated softly letting her now narrowed eyes bore into her friend. She hadn't sensed the male as she sealed her only way back, she hadn't even thought to secure the area as she normally left that to Inuyasha. This slight failing made her feel betrayed by him, thought she knew not why she felt this as the other male was not making a move to harm or other wise engage them.

A light breeze blew past them and ruffled Kagome's hair, blocking her view of her friend for a split second, but that was all that was needed. In that split Inuyasha was suddenly tossed from his footing on the grass into a tree across the meadow. The sound that followed him was a sickening crack as his bones snapped with the hit of the tree. Kagome had seen only slight movement as she fixed her hair and upon looking where Inuyasha was now stood a tall, gleaming demon in white.


	6. Chapter 6

Pickled Veggies

Chapter 6

Silver gleamed in the moonlight as the orb rose over head, full and beaming it's light over the landscape. Two beings wore the same armor, two beings ready for battle, one dressed in a stark and striking white, the other dressed in a light colored Kimono that blended well with her beauty, stared upon the form of the other. A light breeze thus blew between them, stirring up the night air between them. As the breeze blew past, it moved the two's hair into gently, flowing streams of finely maintained and cared for tendrils of silken hair, blowing them across their faces, neither being reaching or making a move to fix it. Gold met brown and the colors of one even seemed to get strong as the other stared into them.

The silence in the moonlit night was broken by a soft, pained groan. The source of the sound rolled his broken, but healing, body from out of the tree he'd been tossed into so harshly and suddenly. The sound of cracking bones and dripping blood was soft but audible to the two beings still locked in eye contact. The being who peeled himself free of the tree slowly made his way to his feet and soon slowly made his way, limping to the two beings. His stride was slow but held a purpose with each step that seemed to drive him on thru the pain.

"You.." His rough voice pushed out breathlessly. "You bastard.. why the fuck did you.. ugh.." He kept trying to yell but it hurt to even breathe let alone speak harshly to his elder brother. He was used to the elder male's abuse but today, today seemed worse and Inuyasha could not understand why he'd throw him so harshly. However, even as his voice broke the silence the elder did not look at him nor even direct his voice towards him as even he started to speak.

"Girl, I will not ask this again, heed my warning now and be honest. For if you lie to me, I will smell it and smite you as I did my brother, but I know your frail human form would not fair as well as his half bred body did." A dark but smoothly baritone voice warned, his voice held such a fair warning just by the sound, so much so it made Kagome shiver slightly, but she did nod at him and awaited his question.

Upon seeing the girl nod her agreement he did go on. "Why do you bare an item that carried my scent, my battle scars and the strong scent of age?" His question, though worded as such, sounded more to her ears as a statement, as if he was not actually questioning but demanding in such a way the kept his regal image intact. The hair even seemed to shift off his face as he spoke.

Kagome's head tilted slight at his question until she remembered the armor, her grandfather's words and he own worries. This was quick, faster than she'd been expecting. "Well you see, Lord Sesshomaru. I… umm.. that is you know I am not of this time correct?" She asked her voice meek, slightly fearful but held her intelligent whim firmly in its sound. However, at her question the male before her simply nodded once, signaling for her to get on with it.

"Well, this was from my families store house, my grandfather found it and gave it to me for protection… protection from all harm as I live my life in this era. He said it was from a great demon in exchange.. for a bigger prize." She stated, trying hard to leave out the part where he'd actually stated that the great demon before her was to wed a human, something she knew would actually get her killed by said demonic being. However, as her eye did drift from him at the beginning of her altered truth, she knew he knew she'd been less than honest with her last part of her statement and the demon reacted as he promised.

At the falsehood of her statement he vanished from her sense for a second, a mere second of time before appearing behind her with claws wrapped harshly around her neck from behind. The large demon even made a point to dig his nails deep within the exposed flesh on her neck. As he dug he lifted her off the ground and made a slight movement as if to threaten the girl with the throw he'd promised, however he did not move himself to toss her just dangle the girl from his poisonous claws.

"You lie to me human, rephrase your statement truthfully or I will throw you." He growled in a voice not as human nor as kind as before. This male got his way one way or another and Kagome, as strong willed as she was, would bend to his will, but just as she opened her mouth the demon began to pressed his poison into the claw wound, stopping her voice, her breathing her very life force from flowing. His cruel action did not go unnoticed by is younger sibling, who by this point, had healed himself enough to start charging as soon as he vanished from his sight.

"SESSHOMARU! STOP YOU'LL KILL HER!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed as fast as he could to them. His footing not hitting the ground as solid as he would under normal circumstances, the dew made him slip and slide, slowing him until the elder male simply dropped the limp Kagome upon the ground in a un-moving heap of massed flesh, bone, cloth and metal. He'd not waited for her response, for her to redeem herself he simply ended her. The elder male's eye graced the females body before reaching down to tug off his armor from her delicate form. He'd not waste his time with her any more!

"I have done what what I failed to do before so with that I-" The cruel male's statement was cut short as the female, once again defied him and began to cough, sputter and clear her throw of his poison. Why wont this female just die? How did she over come him and his poison so easily at every turn? Narrowing his gaze he glared down at her and waited for her to say or do anything aside from cough.

Kagome rolled to her back, stretched herself out and worked on clearing all of him from her body, this was not what she'd expected ever from the male, even if she lied. He'd actually tried to kill her again! This fact did not sit well with her, she'd forgiven him with the last few attempts and had hoped they had came to a peaceful, if silent, agreement, but this display had proved that she was wrong. Again she coughed and soon sat up to return his glare to him.

"You tried to kill me again?! And for what? Me leaving about the part where my great, great, however many greats, grandfather received it in exchange for you to wed his daughter?! A HUMAN!?" She screamed but soon felt herself regretting it as the male's eye no longer glared but held a deadly gleam to them. He could smell the truth, or the truth as she saw it and was not pleased.

"I did as I threatened, it should have killed you, a final death. However, even as you scream at myself, a noble demon and a being far greater to yourself, and prove constantly you defy me, even in death, I do see a strongness in you that will prove useful. If I can not kill you, I will employ you." Sesshomaru's voice held a small amusement to it now as the wisp of a girl glared at him, but still the cruel promise remained.

"Oi! Stop ignoring me you colossal dick! And leave her alone! You've proven yourself stronger than a little human girl no get yer ass away from he-" Before the half breed was able to complete his sentence a clawed hand shot from Sesshomaru's sleeve, severing his head from his shoulders, beheading him quickly and cleanly. The blood shot from his neck into the air slightly and fell to the ground below in a large splattering of red. His body stood still, un-moving for a few second before it slumped and fell lifeless to the reddening ground below.

Kagome's eye widened, a scream caught in her throat and tear fell quickly from her eyes. She'd just lost her family in the present and now she lost a strong member of her family here, in Edo. Before she could process the horror she was scooped up into strong arms and carried quickly away into the night., leaving behind the corpse of her on love interest and best friend, leaving him to rot and be food for all manner of creature. Sesshomaru was truely a cruel, heartless man. And the breaking woman seemed to melt into pieces.

A/n: Hello darlings. You may have noticed that I removed the former chapters 6 and 7 due to confusing storylines that I wasn't really pleased with myself. It did not fit as I wanted but I was suffering from a slight block so I posted them; I am very sorry for that. However I hope you enjoy this replacement chappy for chapter 6. This is why I need reviews or I cant fix what I did wrong.. Also they do, honestly, fuel me to write me. Quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pickled Veggies**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

A loud sobbing sound emanated from a small lump of a female, her heart was hurting, her mind reeling and whose very soul cried out in a sorrowful wail that seemed to simply seep from her very being, and the being who toted said female could feel the wallow, the self pity and the breaking of her once solid soul and this feeling forced him to feel ever small compared to her and in his greatness, in his ego, it stung him deeply and he began to anger at her extremely emotional state.

"Cease your annoying sound at this moment, female." Kagome's jailer warned, his deep and very male voice growled suddenly, breaking her sobs if only for a single, lonely second. She was held tightly in his arms, a round lump just resting between the girth of each massive and muscled shoulder, against his well chiseled chest, held ever firmly to prevent her from falling and more importantly, prevent her from causing any issue in his current action of flight. He would not risk her person being damaged, as he felt the fall would not kill her given the current circumstances, and he would not allow his path redirected due to her falling from him. However, even as he flew he knew not the exact nature of what he was to do with her, how she was to be employed but he would not, or rather, could not allow such an odd prize to escape him, his hold and view.

Kagome craned her reddened face to look at him in a twisted and awkward angle. Her brown eyes red, tear stained and burning from her wails and chubby tears of absolute sorrow. She'd just watched as her best friend, her maybe lover, was torn from himself, killed by his own brother and now said male had the nerve and coldness to tell her to stop her sounds of mourning. How dare he! She glared up at him as yet more salty expressions of her pain rolled from her expressive eyes and down her rosy cheeks. Her heart was bleeding from Inuyasha's loss, her very existence was torn to shreds in a matter of hours and he, this great demon of massive fluffy power told her, her Kagome of the Shikon Jewel, to stop her outburst. Suddenly she felt a pairing of emotions, her sorrow joined with anger and it burned her heart, burned to her soul and without warning to him, she let it all burst from her in a great, pink slam of power.

As suddenly as the power escaped her, she found herself floating or more to the correct explanation, falling slowly from her capture's grasp to the mountainous and densely wooded area below his flight path. She watched as he slowly moved to reach from her, his eyes locking with hers in anger, no, in furious rage as his current prize managed to escape him, even if briefly. His eyes turning slowly from their beautiful fury into a deep, bleeding redness of his claimed breeding. Kagome watched as his clawed hands grew ever farther from herself and she watched as the distance suddenly sped from the slow floating to a raging scream of wind, gravity and shock. She'd burned him with her reiki, she attacked The Great Demon Lord of the West with her own rage. And the only thing she could think of before the darkness of her fading consciousnesses hit her was the only thought she'd never forgive herself from thinking. 'I hope this fall ends it all for me, finally ends it where Naraku could not...' Now as her limp body no longer held her strong willed mindset, the willful thing that could move her reiki into action, she fell fast and soon fell deep out of Sesshomaru's reach, even as he dove for her.

 **She was out of his reach.**

A being, a creature of lesser intelligence and will, saw her fall, saw her attack and watched as she landed. It's simple mind reeling from the processing of such show of power from both beings, power which apposed and called out in desperate pleas to the other. It's slow brain working to choose what to do, even as it's own great paws set out to retrieve the woman, did it not know what to do. On the one paw, should he find the female alone and she wakes, what would he do if she attacked him, he was weaker, larger for sure but in terms of power, weaker than her; on the other, what if she was found by the strong male first and he was sensed near her, would he not kill her as a viewed threat? However, on the other hand, the female fell from the sky, she was likely injured and even if the male got to her first he, himself needed, needed, to make sure she was alright. Simply minded as he might be, he was not a cold-hearted beast and he could not in good mind, leave her to die even if the risk to him was his very life. He needed to know. These thoughts and affirmed choice was not chosen until he was already at Kagome's lifeless side. Slowly he lowered his great maw to her neck and sniffed her. He smelled the residual power stamp of her holy power, he smelled the great maleness of the demon who had held her and he smelled her strong emotions coursing thru her even as she slept. He, for some measure, understood the emotions but he knew not the story, the heartache or the very reasoning, nor did he care at the moment, not even as he struggled to scoot her onto his back. Nor did he care as he began his slow journey back to his master's side. He cared only for trying to save this being, he cared only for the very life of her and he cared thusly for her.

 _{a/n} Darlings. It has been a few long year since I last wrote. My explanation is thus; I was deported. I was sent back to my home land, Romania, as my student visa had expired. The process was long but I was able to return as a full citizen, married finally to my child's father, was were simply common law which does not hold for citizenship and have returned finally. Things with that got crazy fast and the internet where I lived is not the best, but I have returned and hope to keep going with my story! Review and let me know what you think of this chappy!}_


End file.
